<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scream by trixiexmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256688">Scream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiexmoon/pseuds/trixiexmoon'>trixiexmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nekoma 2.0 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Based on a song, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Music Video: Monster (EXO), Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Smut, Sachi needs a hug, Sachiko and Rintarou also deserve to burn in hell, Sara deserves to burn in hell, Song Lyrics, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, fuck the Nakayas, this is why Sachi deserves the world and everything good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiexmoon/pseuds/trixiexmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Creeping, creeping, creeping<br/>Creeping, creeping, creeping<br/>You, oh whoa, creeping</p><p>---</p><p>Sara is a monster. Sachi knows this. So why does he let her creep into his heart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Sachi/Takahara Sara, Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nekoma 2.0 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Creative Chaos Discord Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kourota/gifts">kourota</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse; abusive relationships; Implied/Referenced rape.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Takahara Sara was a monster. Sachi knew that from the first day he met her. But he couldn’t resist her beauty, her sultry smirk, clear honey-brown eyes, and thick tawny hair. He couldn’t resist her. She was his monster, his kryptonite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got me goin’ crazy,” she crooned, pushing Sachi down on the bed. But he shuddered, fearful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is my heart going crazy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, my goddess,” he rasped, hoping it would placate her, that she would stop pushing him against her king-sized bed with the purple silk sheets, pushing him flat on his back and holding his arms back  like </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>did whenever Sachi couldn’t satisfy them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> being his birth parents, Sachiko and Rintarou Nakaya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara was just like his mother. Gorgeous, but with a dark sense of humor and even darker eyes, onyx black. She leaned over him, hands sliding down his waist, whispering, “But you’re closed up,” snapping the band on his underwear. “Yeah, yeah,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sachi’s heart fluttered. But he wasn’t happy, only terrified. She’d knock and he’d let her in, as much as his mind screamed for him to stop, stop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because he still lived for that fleeting singular thrill as she pushed him against the bed and made him scream.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>There was curiosity in his eyes when they met, he’d already fallen for her. A sweet, quiet, facade hid a dark secret. Takahara Sara was no innocent princess, she was a dominating queen. She was his lab partner in his first-year science class with Kuroo-sensei, they began to date later that same year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout their tumultuous year of dating, she often whispered this refrain when he didn’t do what she liked, and she decided to give him consequences. “Don’t be afraid, love is the way,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He failed to see that though. Not when she left him bleeding and broken from her belts cracking into his back. The screams made her laugh and say, “Sachi, I got it! You can call me monster!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m creeping in your heart, babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She wrote him little love notes like that for his lunch. They were sweet, a way she could control him, no matter what she did to him. Even when she screamed like his parents, Sara was still safely nestled deep in his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flipped him over now. She broke him down, swallowing him up. He screamed again, begging her to stop this merciless assault. But she whispered, “I’ll steal you and indulge you,” not stopping her thrusts into her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was gonna mess him all up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara was engraved in Sachi’s heart, so even if he died, she’d live forever. He knew that, he knew, and she’d use it and abuse it. “Come here, boy,” she said, still not listening to his pleas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he called her monster. Not that she’d know about that, she’d only hit him until he blacked out if she knew. And Sachi couldn’t have that. He couldn’t have Oto-chan and Dad know about what Sara did to him, they would try to stop her. He wanted that, but he couldn’t give this up either. He knew they’d ask why, but Sachi didn’t have an answer. All he knew was that she got into his heart and she got him going crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is my heart still racing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath was coming out in short staccato gasps and his chest was growing tighter and tighter. She was getting impatient, no longer gentle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hate you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her actions seemed to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I want you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They were each other’s kryptonite. Or maybe it was just him, and he was Superman. No...that wasn’t right either. He was the Harley Quinn to her Joker, intrinsically linked, though not at all healthily. They orbited each other, writhing in twisted, pained, complexity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sachi kept screaming all night. Sara kept laughing and screaming too. “Yeah, you’re my type,” she whispered, nipping his ears. “My heart doesn’t lie,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it started in him, this danger signal. Klaxons ringing, ears ringing, warning him to get away from her. His chest was tightening again and she held his face gently. “Don’t be afraid,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sachi shuddered, tears in his eyes as he leaned into her touch. “Love is the way,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara, she got it. He would call Sara a monster. Creeping in his heart, his mind, her bed. She finally flipped him over, now she was underneath him. She broke him down again, not stopping, not listening.  She was swallowing him up. She stole him and he indulged her, but she still wouldn’t stop messing him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sachi was engraved in Sara’s heart, so even if she died, he’d live forever. And he called her a monster, she went straight for his beating, bleeding heart, crushing it in her fist. He felt a tremble down there, she was pulling away, finally giving him space. He could finally breathe, she was no longer pressing against him and pushing him. But he still felt off balance, she was flipping over his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said, giving him a gentle kiss. “You make me so crazy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I do,” said Sachi breathlessly. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Everyone was afraid of her, so she was untouchable. Sachi appreciated it beyond words. No longer would he be getting strange looks, his brown eyes wildly contrasting his shining silver hair, giving him the cruel nickname of “ghost”. But they were afraid of Sara, and it wasn’t because of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was because she’d get what she wanted, no matter what. She’d get it and hurt whoever she needed because in the end, they couldn’t reject her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sachi </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t reject her. He already tried. He’d hide and steal glances at her, then be surprised when she glanced back, for she was his paradox. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved him, but she beat him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved him, but she raped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved him, but she screamed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was part of her existence, it was how they would make do. He accepted her for what she was, though he couldn’t say the same thing for how she viewed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put away your fearful worries,” she chided, rubbing away his tears. He smiled at her, maybe she would finally listen to him. But she hadn’t moved away to stop. No, she’d  brought her black leather belt with her, and her smile widened and her eyes lit up, dancing like flames. “Enjoy the pain you’re about to endure,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell deeper inside. She played with him however she wanted that night. He had played right into her hands. He couldn’t run away, he’d linger forever near her. He called her monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m creeping in your heart, babe,” she whispered, finally satisfied. No more flipping over, no more breaking down. She stopped swallowing him up. She’d stolen and indulged him. She was gonna mess him up. They were engraved into each other’s hearts, so even if they died, they’d live forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They called each other monsters. They went into each other’s hearts.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Creeping, creeping, creeping</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Creeping, creeping, creeping</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You, oh whoa, creeping</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sachi needs hugs and I need to be nicer to him as the author</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043066">I'll Keep You [My Dirty Little Secret]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiexmoon/pseuds/trixiexmoon">trixiexmoon</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>